


Halloween specials - Aidan Turner

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Aidan Turner + character one shots/short stories [4]
Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Creepy Ex, Declarations Of Love, Enjoy!, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Party, Partying, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Aidan gets a bit more of a surprise from y/n than he bargained for at a Halloween party. Y/N = your name. This is part of a series of halloween specials coming out today so keep checking back for any you might like. Please feel free to review/comment, leave kudos and enjoy!





	

“Come on Aidan we’re going to be late.” You call out. Aidan has been getting ready in the bathroom for the past half an hour and your aunties halloween party can’t wait forever. “Aidan!”

He steps out, his outfit looking perfect on him.. like everything else does. “Alright calm down.” He replies, looking himself up and down then you. “Why do we have to go as the mum and dad from Addams Family again?”

“It’ll be fun.. plus I was last picking my choice from the bowl so we were stuck with this. I think we look lovely.” You say in a seductive voice. Your fingertips lightly trace his neck.

“Fine.” He takes your hand leading you out the front door.

“Wait! I’ve forgot my bag.” You rush into the kitchen lifting your bag and the small present you have for Aidan. “Here I am.” You whisper as you both leave your house.

* * *

You walk into the large living room hand in hand. Your aunty Sarah stands in the far corner. “Get us some drinks while I talk to Sarah please.”

You poke Sarah’s shoulder causing her to jump. Her skeleton costume nearly jumping off her. “Hey!”

“Oh good, you and Aidan made it.” She takes in you then spots Aidan before smiling. “You both look wonderful.”

“Thank you, your costume is amazing. Is this the one you were going to make yourself?”

She nods, her facing lighting up. “Yes! Thank god someone likes it.”

You smile when Aidan hands you a drink. Before you drink it you smell it. Wine. “Aidan I can’t drink this.”

His brows furrow. “Why not?” His voice showing his clear confusion.

“I-I.. erm..” Think of something.. anything. “I’m doing that sober for October.” Seriously?!

“Really?! You were drinking just last week.”

“Yes well I thought I would give my liver a rest for the remainder of October.. and probably into November and for about 8 months after that.” You may as well admit it now. You grip his present in the other hand threatening to give him it now, just to get it over and done with.

“Oh well you may as well.. good luck with that.” He replies, smirking before strolling over to your little cousins. I’ll have to drop the hint again later. Damn this hot man!

* * *

“You suit having kids around you.”

“Are you sure about that y/n? I seemed to be having more fun than them love.” He whispers, his voice low and rough.

“Yea but you do _want_ kids? We did talk about all this.”

“Of course I want kids.. just not while I’m filming Poldark now. We can try after. We’ve only been married 4 months, let it settle in first y/n.” You watch his face drop when a tear slides down your face. “I do love you.. and I can’t wait for us to start a family.”

“I love you too. Maybe it’ll be sooner rather than later.” Your voice slightly hopeful. Has he got the hint?

He just smiles before saying. “I’m going to get another drink, want another orange?” You nod. It’s all you can do without shouting out your news.

* * *

You make your way around the room, a glass of orange juice in one hand, Aidan’s present in the other. Speaking of him. You glance across the room. Aidan is currently talking to your dad.. probably about football. Your aunty Sarah is with your mum while your little cousins are playing happily on the trampoline outside. What should you do? 

A light tap on your shoulder breaks you from your trance. Turning you face.. “Edward! What are _you_ doing here?”

“Your mum invited me.” 

You had went on a few dates with Edward a few weeks before you met Aidan. Edward was one of those people who just didn't get you though plus the fact he was a stalker.. not officially like there is some kind of list but more of a stalker in the not so ‘report to the police’ way.

“Right. That’s nice.” Your voice sounds almost amused at the idea your mum would invite him of all people.

“So how are you y/n?” His own voice sounding amused. You wish he would stop using your name it’s making you feel uncomfortable.

“I’m good thanks.” You raise your hand showing him your wedding rings. “Married now to Aidan-”

He cuts you off with a grunt. “Turner. The actor.” His voice now angry. You can see his face go slightly red so you glance over at Aidan who stands watching you both with a weary look. “Of course you would end up with someone like _that._ ”

You look back at him with wide eyes. You try to keep your voice calm as you take a step back but his hand grabs your wrist. “Excuse me?”

“Someone all rich and famous. Your head lives in some kind of bubble.” He rolls his eyes as his grip tightens. “He will leave you. He’ll leave you for someone better soon enough.”

“No I won’t!” Aidan. His voice sharp. Pronounced. His beautiful Irish accent shining through making your heart leap. Edward lets go of your wrist when Aidan steps in between you both. “If you ever, _ever_ speak to or touch my wife in that way again I will kill you. I will kill you and I won’t care if I go to jail because it will be worth it. It’ll be worth the hassle to make sure this world is free of one more person like you!”

You see Edwards eyes widen before he storms out. The door slamming behind him as you sink in to Aidan’s body.

“Can we just go home Aidan? Please.” 

“Of course love.” He kisses your forehead before leading you to the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You whisper back, your arms wrapping around his waist as his wrap around your shoulders.

* * *

“What’s in the little bag?” You hear Aidan whisper in your ear.

You glance at the bag then hand him it. A small smile on your face, a fluttering in your stomach. “Here, it’s for you.”

You watch him take the present out of the bag. “I think the baby outfit is a bit small love.” He lifts the tiny yellow baby grow up, letting it fall into place.

You laugh before lifting the other part of the present out of the bag. “Open it.” You hand him the small rectangular box. “You will understand then.”

Your heart beats at the speed of light. He opens it. A gasp escaping him before a wide smile graces his face. He shows you the pregnancy stick, the two pink lines visible. “Y-Your pregnant?”

You nod, smiling back. “We’re having a baby.”

His arms wrap around you, pulling you into a tight hug before he kisses your forehead.

Your perfect little halloween family. Now you have _your_ Addams family!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of halloween specials coming out today so keep checking back for any you might like.  
> Please feel free to review/comment, leave kudos and enjoy! <3 xo


End file.
